


Plot Twist

by purple_bookcover



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Crack, F/M, M/M, Multi, Oral Sex, Ship War, Threesome - F/M/M, Vaginal Sex, dimilix and sylvix mentioned, kind of dom!Felix
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-24
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-15 10:07:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29682330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purple_bookcover/pseuds/purple_bookcover
Summary: Ashe's OTP is Dimilix. Annette's is Sylvix. Even in the midst of the war with Edelgard, the shipwar reigns supreme.They decide to go to the crux of the conflict for answers.Felix is not amused.
Relationships: Annette Fantine Dominic/Ashe Duran | Ashe Ubert, Annette Fantine Dominic/Ashe Duran | Ashe Ubert/Felix Hugo Fraldarius, Annette Fantine Dominic/Felix Hugo Fraldarius, Ashe Duran | Ashe Ubert/Felix Hugo Fraldarius
Comments: 8
Kudos: 33





	Plot Twist

**Author's Note:**

> There are a lot of anachronisms in this for the sake of funny dialogue but, I mean, they didn't exactly have ye olde shipwar either so whatever.
> 
> This is not meant to bash other ships. I obviously favor Ashelix, _waves at entire account_ , but this story is just supposed to be dumb and fun.

Dimitri swept his lance in a graceful arc toward Felix, who dodged back, shifting his balance in a snap to dart forward again. Dimitri smacked his sword aside, but only just, leaving Felix well within his range. He had to back away to keep from getting jabbed by Felix’s sword, a feat he narrowly managed. 

Ashe watched it all from across the training room, bow limp in his hands, an arrow dangling from his fingers.

“I think you’re supposed to aim it at the targets.”

He jerked, startling from his daydream. Annette stood at his side, smirking up at him. 

“Whatever,” Ashe said. “I was just taking a break.”

He raised his bow. Only long, long years of training kept his aim steady as he loosed an arrow and struck the center of his target. He reached for the next arrow in a smooth, practiced motion, thunking more bolts into the straw enemies lined up before him.

Annette remained by his side, even as he paced toward the dummies to recover his shots. 

“Don’t you have magic or something to practice?” Ashe said. 

“Kinda,” Annette said, “but I’m already basically a pro. And this is way more fun.” 

“Annie,” he said. 

She rolled her eyes. “Oh, come on, Ashe. I’m bored. All this training all the time is dull.” 

He yanked an arrow free of the dummy. “We’re preparing for a war. Edelgard could strike any day. We shouldn’t be slacking.” 

“Don’t give me that when I caught you daydreaming not 30 seconds ago, Ashe Ubert.” 

“Fine,” he said. “You got me. Now I’m going to continue my practice, if you don’t mind.” 

He marched back to the starting line, meaning to focus his full attention on shooting practice dummies. 

“Dimi sure came back all tall and strong and scarred up, huh?” Annette said. 

Ashe swallowed, wishing that heat simmering in his belly was merely anger. “I guess,” he said. He didn’t guess. He _knew._ Dimitri had vanished only to return from the dead looking like some wild beast or ancient conquering king. 

And Felix only glared all the harder, refusing as ever to back down. Of all of them, Felix had changed the least in five years, as unyielding as always. Even now, facing down Dimitri’s wild strikes, Felix scoffed at him like he was some clumsy kid with a wooden weapon and not the man leading their army against Edelgard – their king. But if anyone had the right to treat Dimitri that way, it was Felix, his sworn shield.

Just like in the stories. 

_No._ Ashe shook himself and lined up before the dummies. Annette cozied up beside him. 

“Do you need something?” Ashe said. 

Annette just laughed. “Nope. I’m just enjoying watching you squirm. You’re so into it!” 

“I am not in— What are you even talking about?” 

Annette smirked. He didn’t know why he’d attempted to lie. They’d been best friends basically since the day they stepped into the Academy. When everyone left the monastery, when everyone scattered during those five harrowing, terrifying years, Annette kept on writing to Ashe throughout it all.

He sighed. “Fine. I was looking. A little. OK? What does it matter? Can I please just get on with practice now?” 

“Oh, but it’s s—”

Her eyes flew wide. She looked right past Ashe, fixated on a point across the training room. 

Ashe turned to follow her gaze. Sylvain had an arm around Felix and was leaning well into his personal space, grinning as he spoke right at his ear, his lips practically against Felix’s skin. 

Annette was as bright as her hair. 

“Well, well,” Ashe said. 

She snapped her attention to him. “Don’t you dare.”

“Uh uh, Annie. You were _just_ teasing me for the exact same thing. You’re not getting out of this that easy.” 

She tried to get away, but he just followed her to a corner of the training room until she whirled to face him. 

“I need to practice,” she said.

“So did I,” Ashe said. 

“You...” Her cheeks puffed out as she spluttered with anger. _Cute._ Then all the blood drained from her face and she slapped her hands over her mouth. 

Ashe once more followed her gaze. This time, he found Sylvain scooping an extremely angry Felix right off his feet and carrying him around. Felix smacked him so hard Ashe heard it from the other side of the room. Once Felix regained his feet, he shoved Sylvain away, only to round on Dimitri, jabbing a finger at him as he berated him for his fighting form. 

Ashe turned to find Annette trembling.

“That...” she said. “That … was so cute.” 

“That’s what you find cute?” Ashe said. “Sylvain annoying him?”

“It’s better than boring stately dinners,” Annette said. “What? You want him to just sit there and sip tea for 12 hours?”

“No, it’s about the inherent chiv— You know what, I’m not going to justify this. This is stupid.” 

“It is,” Annette said. “Because I am obviously right.” 

“Are you serious?” Ashe said. 

“You refuse to prove me wrong,” she said. “Therefore, I am right.”

“That is not how anything works,” Ashe said. “First of all, have you ever even read _Loog and the Maiden of Wind?_ Because if you did you’d understand that that—” He pointed behind him. “—is basically the pinnacle of romance.”

“Fairy tales? You get your romantic advice from fairy tales? This is why you have to daydream about your friends instead of getting any yourself.” 

“Th-that’s not—!” Ashe spluttered. “You’re no better!” 

“I absolutely am better,” Annette said. “At least, you can’t prove otherwise.” 

Ashe narrowed his eyes, very nearly tempted to press the point. They could certainly put their claims to the test. No one would even notice if Ashe and Annette slipped away, retreated to Ashe’s room and proved their experience first hand. 

Ashe caught himself before the blush could reach his face. _What in the world was that?_

He let it out in a sigh instead. “You’re right,” he said. “I can’t prove it. Let’s just forget it.” 

Annette narrowed her eyes, but didn’t pry. She might have caught Ashe glancing in Dimitri’s direction now and then while shooting targets. He might have seen her sneaking looks at Sylvain from time to time. But at least that day, neither of them pressed the matter further.

#

Which was not to say either of them dropped the debate entirely.

“It’s about the pining, Ashe,” Annette said. She jabbed her spade into the dirt, digging out a flower. The roots groaned as they snapped, ravaged by the gardening tool.

“Hey, be careful,” Ashe said. He set his hands over hers, slowing her down before she could damage the plant any further. 

Annette jerked away from his touch like she’d shocked him. Ashe pulled his own hands away as well, skin sizzling from the lingering warmth of the touch. 

“Stop being weird,” Annette said. 

“I’m trying to keep you from killing the poor thing,” Ashe said. 

“Yeah, well, do it in a less weird way,” Annette said. 

When had that heat stolen into her cheeks? Ashe shook himself, focusing instead on delicately excavating the plant’s surviving roots using just his fingers. 

“A-anyway,” Annette said, “I was explaining: It’s about the pining.” 

“Right,” Ashe drawled. He’d heard this explanation a hundred times since the day in the training hall and it hadn’t moved him yet. He didn’t know why she imagined it would work on him today.

“It’s, like, they knew each other _all this time_ ,” Annette said. “Grew up side by side. Joined the Academy at the same time. You know, Sylvain didn’t _have_ to come here when he did. He could have come sooner. You don’t find that the least bit romantic?” 

“Being a weird stalker?” Ashe said. “No, crazily, I don’t.”

“Gods, it’s not stalking,” Annette said. “It’s _pining_. And all this time, Felix has just kept turning him down. Imagine the heartbreak, the lonely nights, the _piiining_.”

“I get it,” Ashe said. “Pining. Whatever.” 

“It’s more than that, though,” Annette said. “You see how Sylvain acts. He’s not really like that. He’s just hurting. Can’t you see? The one he loves doesn’t love him back and he’s acting out to paper over the pain.” She pressed her hands to her chest. “Ugh. How does this not move you at all?” 

Ashe shrugged. “It just doesn’t. I don’t know. I mean, how are you even sure you’re right? What if Sylvain really is just a philanderer. It happens, you know.”

“Sure, it happens,” Annette said. “But goddess, the way he looks at Felix sometimes. If you saw that, you’d know I was right.”

“And what about the way Dimitri looks at him?” Ashe said. “They grew up together too, you know. It’s Dimitri that he’s pledged to. Does that do nothing for you?”

Annette rolled her eyes. “Pledged. Ugh. Everything is like a chivalrous oath with you.”

“That’s what ‘pledging yourself to a king’ is, Annie,” Ashe said. “Their bloodlines go back for eons. I mean, Loog and Kyphon were just the same, brothers in arms, pledged to each other, fighting together until the very end. You want to talk about history and pining, there’s your history and pining.”

“That’s not pining,” Annette said. “That’s a fairy tale.”

“And your theory that Sylvain has a heart of gold under there isn’t?” Ashe said. 

“Gods, you are the _worst_ , do you realize that, Ashe Ubert? The absolute worst.”

“That doesn’t prove me wrong. Dimitri and Felix are both physical. They communicate in battle. You don’t watch them fight. You don’t see the way they say so much with their bodies. It’s a whole different language and it’s way more romantic than anything that’s ever come out of Sylvain’s mouth.” 

“That is unbelievable. Literally unbelievable.” 

“I don’t see how it’s any worse than—”

“Enough.”

A harsh shout stopped Ashe and Annette dead. They froze, Ashe’s hands stilling in the dirt. 

Dedue strode up to them, pinching the bridge of his nose. “Out, both of you.”

“But it’s our day for garden duty,” Ashe said.

“I’ll finish it myself,” Dedue snapped. “You have killed enough plants already.”

“I didn’t—” Annette started.

“Out!” Dedue said.

They scrambled to their feet, scurrying out of the greenhouse with dirt still caked under their nails and aprons around their waists. Ashe and Annette pounded toward the dormitories side by side, chased off by Dedue’s command even as the greenhouse vanished around a corner. 

“I can’t believe you got us in trouble again,” Ashe said.

“Me?” Annette said. “You were the one screaming about some old book or something.” 

“I wasn’t screaming,” Ashe said. “I was explaining.” 

Annette huffed. She stopped, catching Ashe by the arm. They’d made it a fair way from the greenhouse and now stood in the empty dining hall. Once, this place had been bustling with activity all day long, and parts of the night, but with only Dimitri’s army occupying Garreg Mach, it felt hollow, empty. 

“We need to stop this,” Annette said, gripping Ashe’s bare arm. He’d worn a sleeveless tunic to make garden duty easier, but now he couldn’t help but notice how it left his skin exposed to her touch.

“You’re right,” Ashe said. “We do. This is dumb. Who even cares?”

“Exactly,” Annette said. “That’s why we’re gonna ask Felix.” 

She started off, but he grabbed her by the wrist to stop her. “Wait. What?”

“We’re gonna ask Felix,” Annette said. “He’s the connecting piece, right? So why not just go right to the source and have him tell us himself who he loves?” 

“We can’t do that,” Ashe said.

“Why not?” 

“One, we’ll probably die.”

Annette rolled her eyes. “He’s not as scary as he likes people to think he is.”

“I disagree there,” Ashe said. “Two, it’s rude.”

“It’s not rude. We’ve known him forever. It’s just a simple question. Come on, don’t you want to find out once and for all? What if you’re right?” 

If he was right? If he was right he’d … well, he’d probably die right there on the spot. Would Felix want their help arranging things? As ferocious as he was with a sword, Felix was that clumsy with words. Perhaps he hadn’t said or done anything yet out of sheer embarrassment. Maybe he needed a little push, some help from well-meaning friends. Ashe and Annette could be those friends.

“I can see you agreeing,” Annette said. “Come on, just say it and we’ll go solve this mystery.” 

“I think … I think this might be the dumbest thing I’ll ever do,” Ashe said, “but yes. OK.”

Annette bounced with glee. She pulled free of Ashe’s hold to take his hand. The sudden contact halted them both for an instant. Her skin was so warm, her grip so sure. Had they never done something as simple as hold hands before? Once again, he swore he spotted a twinge of sunset glowing in her cheeks, but he had to be imagining it. She was just caught up in this bizarre game of theirs. 

“Let’s hurry,” she said, pulling him along. 

Goddess, he hoped they would survive.

#

“Felix!”

Annette kicked the door open, barging into his room. Felix looked up from the floor, one eyebrow cocked.

Ashe followed Annette into the room and closed the door, offering a bashful wave to Felix, who had a sword laid across his lap and a cleaning cloth in one hand. He said nothing of the intrusion, merely sat there like a stone observing tittering birds. 

“Can I help you?” Felix said. 

“We hope so,” Annette said. 

“Hm.” Felix pressed his lips into a thin line. 

“Annie, did you really need to kick the door in like that?” Ashe hissed under his breath. “It was open.”

Annette planted her hands on her hips. “We have been searching this entire damn monastery for him, Ashe. It’s time to get answers.” 

That thin, black eyebrow climbed even higher. Felix stood, that sword still in his hands, a portend Ashe was not particularly keen on.

“Well?” Felix said. “Don’t waste my time.” 

All of Annette’s bluster dissipated in a rush. A flush lit her cheeks. “Oh, um, well, we were just wondering...” 

She faltered, looking to Ashe for help. 

“It’s just, uh...” Ashe said.

“Yes?” Felix said. “Get on with it.” 

“Well, it’s just...” Annette squirmed from foot to foot. 

Felix’s mouth twisted. This was getting ridiculous. He’d shoo them away if they didn’t say something soon. 

“We were wondering if,” Ashe said, “if there’s anyone you might … have feelings for.” 

Both eyebrows shot up this time. “Excuse me?” 

“I-I know it’s kind of ridiculous,” Ashe said, “but we were just noticing how certain people interact with you and we were thinking that maybe you were, uh, close with one of those certain people.” 

“Close...” Felix went pale, even paler than usual, and set his sword and cloth carefully against the wall. He faced Ashe and Annette with his arms folded under his chest. “This is what you two came here for?” 

Annette nodded. 

“You are aware there’s a war,” Felix said. “A war we are fighting in.” 

“Yes,” Ashe said.

“And this is what you concern yourselves with?” Felix said.

“I-I guess,” Annette said. 

Felix sighed through his nose and went very still and quiet. Ashe braced for an explosion of anger, but for several long breaths nothing at all happened. Felix just stood there looking through Ashe and Annette like they didn’t even exist. Then he said, “Well, go on.”

“U-um, what?” Ashe said. 

“Your theories are obviously ridiculous,” Felix said. “Affections like what you’re implying are wasteful in the best of times. During a war, they are downright idiotic. But you came here and interrupted me. So, go on. Explain yourselves.” 

Annette flushed red to the tips of her ears. Ashe’s eyes flew wide. Was Felix seriously asking them to … to describe it? 

“I won’t wait forever,” Felix said. “I have better things to do. Presumably, you do too.” 

Ashe and Annette shared a horrified glance. Then, Annette dug in her pocket and held out a coin. 

“Fine,” she said. “Let’s do this. Crowns or cups, Ashe?” 

“A-are you s—”

“Crowns or cups? Loser goes first.”

“Crowns,” Ashe said miserably. 

Annette tossed the coin up, snatching it out of the air and slapping it against the back of her hand. When she peeked at it, her face drained of color. 

“What is it?” Ashe said.

“Best two out of three,” she said.

“Uh uh. No way. It’s crowns, isn’t it? You have to go.” 

“Best two of three!”

“You lost, Annie. Just go.”

“One of you start talking,” Felix snapped. 

Annette glared at Ashe, hand trembling as she stuffed the coin away, but she drew in and breath and squared up her shoulders and faced Felix dead on. “Fine,” she said. 

“So, uh,” Annette said, “you know how you and Sylvain grew up together and all that?”

“Merciful Seiros,” Felix muttered. 

“Well,” Annette said, “the thing is, the way you act around each other. It’s just, like, well, it’s rather romantic, isn’t it?”

She waited, but Felix did not move or react at all, arms still crossed and face pinched tight. 

“I mean, if you really think about it, it’s a classic love story,” Annette said. “Growing up together, forging an unbreakable bond as boys. Maybe you played at being knights together. Maybe, maybe as you got a little older you, uh, you know, learned how to kiss from each other. Just pretend, though, right? You were just playing around. Who better to learn from than your best friend?

“But what if it wasn’t just a game for Sylvain? What if all this time he’s been silently pining, doing anything he can to get closer to you, acting out just to get your attention? What if all his bad behavior is just a desperate cry for your attention? All this time, all those other, uh, ‘adventures,’ they’re all empty to him. They don’t compare to even getting yelled at by you. He’d take even a sneering glance from you over all the pretty barmaids in all of Fodlan.”

Annette sighed. “And you, cold as ice, never relenting. Until, one day, you do. Sylvain gets himself into some trouble that he can’t get himself out of and there you are, Felix, dashing to his rescue, sweeping in to save him from himself. Because all this time, all this time, you really did care too.” 

“Caring is not the same as destiny,” Ashe cut in.

Annette shot him a withering glare. 

“It’s just not,” he persisted. “I mean, even if everything you just said is true, so what? They could still just be friends, you know?”

“That’s absurd,” Annette said.

“Is it? Cuz Felix doesn’t exactly look thrilled when Sylvain enters a room. He looks annoyed.”

“He always looks annoyed.”

“Dimitri, on the other hand, gives him _purpose_ ,” Ashe said.

“Gods,” Felix muttered.

“I mean, what does Felix want more than anything else?” Ashe said. “To fight. We walked in here and he was holding a damn sword. And who does he fight for? Dimitri. His _king_. Fraldarius has always been Faerghus’s shield and Felix has taken up that duty just like his ancestors before him. The bond between Fraldarius and Blaiddyd just goes so deep. It’s like fate.

“Look at Loog and Kyphon!”

“Here we go,” Annette said.

“Destined to fight side by side,” Ashe said. “Taking on the goddess’s own enemies together, their bond forged amid the chaos of war. 

“And now Felix and Dimitri are following right in their footsteps, their bond growing stronger as they fight side by side to save the world from Edelgard’s schemes. They’re retracing their ancestors’ footsteps, but it’s also so much more than that, so much deeper. Felix grew up knowing this was his duty, but nothing’s really gone the way it should. Dimitri disappeared, Garreg Mach fell, the war drags on. It’s all so dangerous and romantic, just like a story of a king and his knight.

“When they’re in private, they discuss the road ahead, feeling the weight of history, of destiny, heavy on their shoulders. But this is a burden they will carry together, nobly soldiering on, brothers in arms, but also so much more than that. So much more than a king and his knight.”

Ashe caught himself and stopped. He breathed hard, as though he’d been running and not rambling. Annette pursed her lips at him, obviously unconvinced, but hers was not the vote that truly mattered. 

Slowly, he and Annette both looked to Felix. 

He faced them like a sheer rock wall, featureless and blank. 

“Well,” Ashe said, voice quiet now, “who’s right?” 

Felix stared at them, as unmoved as ever. Then he took a step toward them. Ashe had to clench his hands into fists to keep from flinching away. 

He went to Annette first, sliding a finger along her jaw and under her chin. 

“I suppose,” Felix said, “that you imagine it goes like this, hm?” He tilted her face up toward him. “That Sylvain corners me in some way, tips my chin up just like this and...” He leaned down, lips a hair’s width from Annette’s. “And takes full advantage.” 

Felix jerked away, cool and composed, fully himself again. Annette, in contrast, stood trembling, cheeks rosy. She blinked straight ahead at nothing, mouth agape.

Felix turned to Ashe and grabbed him by the front of his shirt, pulling him close. “I presume you believe Dimitri is a little more … demanding, hm?” He leaned in, mouth so close Ashe could taste it without even touching it. “Maybe we argue first. Maybe our sparring turns into more, yes? A king and his knight, training until it spills over into a different sort of contest.” 

Felix shoved Ashe away, leaving him reeling like Annette. He did not go far, scowling at the pair before him, utterly cold to the strange display he’d just put on. 

“Would you like the truth?” Felix said. 

Ashe swallowed.

“Yes,” Annette said in a thin wheeze. 

“The truth,” Felix said. He stood between them and threaded a hand through both Ashe and Annette’s hair. Even standing the same height as him, Ashe suddenly felt incredibly small in his hold. “The truth,” Felix repeated, “is that I’ve always been more interested in … cuter types.” 

He said no more, but that deadly eyebrow quirked. 

“Cute...” Ashe breathed.

The ghost of a smile touched one side of Felix’s mouth. It was the most terrifying expression Ashe had ever witnessed. 

“Down,” Felix said.

Ashe and Annette dropped to their knees.

Ashe hardly realized it until the floor struck him. Felix stood back, folding his arms, observing them with those cool amber eyes. 

“Kiss each other,” Felix said.

Ashe made a strangled noise. Annette stuttered.

“You aren’t the only one who’s noticed … things,” Felix said. “You two huddle together like you might wither if you’re apart. You play this game with the rest of us, utterly oblivious to the way you look at each other.”

The words cut right to Ashe’s core. When had _Felix_ of all people become so perceptive? 

“Tch, don’t look at me like that,” Felix said. “It’s basic battle mechanics. You don’t stand that close to an opponent. You point your body and leave yourself open for your allies, not your enemies.”

Ah, there it was.

“Now,” Felix said, “I believe I gave you an order.” He crossed his arms over his chest, standing back like they were soldiers under his command. 

Ashe dared a glance at Annette kneeling beside him. Her eyelashes fluttered when he met her eyes, mouth softly parted. Heat seeped into Ashe’s cheeks as he looked at her, looked perhaps for the first time in his whole life. 

How had he never seen it before? The rosiness of her lips, the warmth of eyes like shallow water, the way her hair spilled around her to frame her face in soft spirals. 

Her tongue darted out as she wet her lips. “Uh, Ashe, I, uh...” 

He swallowed, mouth suddenly dry. 

“Goddess’ sake,” Felix muttered. An instant later, a hand was on the back of Ashe’s head, shoving him toward Annette.

They met with a crash, clumsy and murmuring their surprise into each other’s mouths. Ashe reached out reflexively to catch himself and found far too soft a landing spot. He jerked back, face blazing with heat. 

“I-I-I’m sorry,” Ashe said. “I didn’t mean to...”

Annette grabbed the front of his shirt, yanking him close. “Do that again,” she said and pulled him to her mouth. 

At first, Ashe couldn’t quite manage it. The world tilted as he melted against her lips. Annette still clung to his shirt, hand winding tighter as their mouths tangled. 

Finally, Ashe’s hands responded. He slid them up her front, shuffling over the fabric of her dress until he cupped her firm, perky breasts. They fit neatly in his hands and Ashe squeezed just for the sensation of fullness in each palm. 

Annette moaned into his mouth. She threatened to strangle him with how she jerked on his tunic. Ashe could stay just like this for the rest of the night, discovering every bit of warmth hidden along his friend’s lips, but fabric shuffled above them and Annette jerked away with a yelp. 

Ashe followed her wide eyes only to find Felix, still standing over them but now with his cock out and hard. He’d taken off everything – only to drag those thigh-high spats back up his lean legs. It would have been absurd if he didn’t look so devastatingly good that way.

“Is this not why you came here?” he said as they gaped at him. 

“I mean, kind of,” Annette said, “but also not at all.” 

Felix set one hand on his hip while the other stroked his cock, addressing Ashe and Annette as casually as if they were sharing a meal or discussing a book. “I thought you were interested in how I conduct my affairs,” he said. “It is simpler just to show you. But if you’ve changed your minds...”

“No,” Annette said quickly.

A smile tugged at one side of Felix’s mouth. “And you?” 

Ashe shook his head, afraid of how his voice might emerge if he attempted to speak. 

“Good,” Felix said, “because I intend to put those pretty mouths to work. Come.” 

They did. Ashe and Annette moved as though they shared a single brain cell, one commanded by Felix’s every softly spoken whim. They shuffled to him on their knees and he released his cock so they could fall on it. Their lips bumped into each other as they negotiated for space. 

Felix combed through Ashe’s hair with his fingers. “Clumsy,” he said. 

The criticism burned. Ashe dove lower while Annette went higher, slipping her lips over the tip. Ashe sucked his way downward meanwhile, pressing his tongue to every secret, hidden place he could find. Felix hissed in a breath sweeter than sonnets full of praise from anyone else. 

Ashe licked lower yet, tasting delicate, thin skin that shivered from every little touch. Annette bobbed over him, her murmurs muffled. Perhaps Felix tugged at her hair; perhaps she just enjoyed her task that much. Ashe couldn’t tell from his vantage, but he preferred to imagine both at once. 

He drew Felix gently into his mouth, sucking on his sack cautiously. Felix grumbled above him and Annette squeaked – there had to be a hand tugging at her hair. Ashe hummed at the thought and Felix actually jerked upright a bit, standing straighter as Ashe’s voice echoed inside him. 

Felix eased Ashe and Annette back. When Ashe gazed up, he did not see cold, stoic composure. He did not find a sneering grin or glinting eye. A flush spread across Felix’s chest and up his neck to light his cheeks. Each breath puffed out hot.

“Enough,” he said. 

“Were we doing it wrong?” Ashe said, all sweet innocence. 

Felix narrowed his eyes a tick and Ashe nearly regretted the remark. Felix’s mouth hardened into that wicked smirk again. “Fuck each other,” he said.

Ashe and Annette froze.

“Do you not know how?” Felix said. “Must I teach you even this?” 

“N-no,” Ashe said. “I mean, I know how. I just...” 

He glanced aside at Annette, whose mouth gaped. 

Felix stepped away and sat on the edge of his bed, stroking himself idly as he watched them. “You might start by undressing.” 

Ashe scanned along Annette’s dress and apron. So many buttons and ties. And what lay beneath … he’d never thought of seeing her this way. He might as well have been the bumbling virgin Felix accused him of when faced with this prospect. 

Annette’s hands fluttered about the ties of his gardening apron and high-necked tunic. They’d never actually bothered taking their smudged aprons off after their hasty retreat from the greenhouse. The things now seemed outrageous encumbrances. 

Felix huffed a sigh. “Gods, just get on with it. I can’t stay hard forever.” 

Annette began to, but Ashe set his hands over hers to stall her. “Wait a second,” Ashe said. “Why would that even matter? We were perfectly content to help you out before. You’re the one who stopped it.”

Felix rolled his eyes as though Ashe had just asked the most obvious question in all the universe. “So I can fuck you. Merciful Seiros.”

“But...” Annette said. 

“Fuck each other,” Felix said again. “If you can do it without coming, and while entertaining me, I’ll finish you. Both of you.” 

“Oh.” 

Ashe and Annette breathed out that single note in unison. At this point, they should have been numb to the shock and strangeness of this whole ordeal, but it still took Ashe a moment to recover his wits and realize the full implications of Felix’s proposition. 

He sought safe harbor in the familiar face of his closest friend. “Annette, is that something you w—”

She smashed their lips together before he could finish, hands bold and greedy on his tunic. “Yes,” she said when she jerked away for breath. She managed the ties down his tunic and around his waist and shoved away shirt and apron alike. Annette chewed at her lip as her eyes raked over his bare chest. 

“Of course you have freckles here too,” she murmured. She dove onto them, pushing Ashe onto his back on the floor as she sucked each spot into her mouth along her meandering course. 

Ashe lay back and gripped her arms, body rolling reflexively toward her as she pressed heat all along his torso. “Annette,” he said. “You don’t have to … I can leave if you … if you just want...”

She popped up, silencing him with a finger against his lips. He’d been about to say “if you just want Felix.” He couldn’t blame her. What was he compared to the hero of all their fantasies? 

But Annette shook her head, bright hair spilling around her, and said, “I want you, Ashe.” 

She sat up on him, flinging aside her apron, undoing the buttons along the front of her dress to shrug out of it. She seemed so casual, sitting there in nothing but the thigh-high stockings she apparently wore beneath her clothing. Annette and Felix both wore nudity as though it was more comfortable than the alternative and meanwhile Ashe shivered just to behold them. 

“These need to go,” Annette said, shimmying down Ashe’s pants. 

He did not feel nearly as at-ease as she apparently did, but she did not leave him to his worry for long. The moment he lay bare, Annette took him in her hand, stroking him while gazing deviously up at him. She bent to lick at him, just a quick flick, but it made him writhe in her hold. 

“You’re so easy,” Annette said. “I think I know what you like, just from our little stories. You were talking about yourself sometimes, weren’t you?” 

Ashe’s face burned, answer enough in itself, judging by the smile that curled Annette’s mouth. She crawled over him, those perky breasts so tantalizingly within reach, and ran her fingertips across his lips. 

“Get them nice and wet,” she said before prodding her fingers inside. 

He did as she requested, sucking on her fingers, licking between the digits. She pumped them in and out of his mouth, two fingers, then a third. He reached for her tits as she worked, craving the way they filled his hands just right. She moaned when he groped her and pushed her fingers deeper, petting along his tongue. 

Annette yanked her fingers free, moving with a sudden urgency as she spun around over him. Ashe needed no direction for this. The moment her hips were over him, he craned up, licking at her cunt. She moaned high and sweet, shifting so he could reach her more easily with his mouth. 

As her taste flooded his every sense, Ashe forgot all else: Felix on the bed, his own nudity, the strange circumstances that had led to this moment. And, perhaps most importantly, Annette’s fingers. 

She offered him a stark reminder when those wet digits teased around his rim. Ashe gasped against Annette, tongue momentarily stuttering as he licked along her. It was an awkward position for what she apparently meant to do with her fingers, but certainly not an impossible one. 

He pressed his tongue against her clit, drawing senseless shapes, any configuration that produced a gasp or a moan. It seemed answer enough to her exploratory prodding. Annette worked a finger around him, then just barely inside. She wouldn’t get far, not like this, but Ashe didn’t really care. Every nerve was set ablaze even from that much, and doubly so when she added the second finger. 

He shifted his hips, giving her space to work. Her fingers squirmed a little deeper, grazing tight walls, pushing against the resistance all around them. 

Ashe moaned, even as he sucked on her clit, even as his tongue dug in, searching for more of her. She burst bright and musky and light against him, a mixture like cinnamon and honeydew and all the sweet things she loved. 

She drew her fingers out and pulled away, hastily shifting to sit between his legs. Before Ashe could ask, Annette nudged those fingers back inside, deeper now that she sat before him. 

“Goddess, you look good like this,” Annette said. 

Her words washed over his heated skin. Ashe squeezed his eyes shut, writhing on her hand. He could not imagine he looked in any way enticing, but the tiny noises of approval Annette made as she thrust into him argued to the contrary. 

“A-Annie,” he said. “Annie, it’s—”

Suddenly, her hand stopped. 

“Not too much,” Felix said, abruptly much closer. 

Ashe opened his eyes to find them both crouched before him. He trembled at the sight, especially when Felix drew Annette to him, kissing her as they lingered between his knees. Felix slid a hand down her body, rubbing over her pussy, fingers precise as he explored. 

“Good,” he said in response to whatever he found. His sharp gaze flickered to Ashe. “And you. You’re ready as well, I presume?” 

Ashe could do nothing but nod. 

“What should I...” Ashe started.

“Stay,” Felix said. Ashe may as well have been shackled to the floor. “You take him,” he said to Annette. 

“What about you?” she said.

“Don’t concern yourselves with me,” Felix said. 

That proved more terrifying than comforting, but Ashe had little space to complain as Annette climbed atop him and angled his cock at her entrance. The heat and wetness there encased him even before she lowered down, taking him inside her, easing more and more of him into her. It all happened so quickly. Ashe hardly had time to catch his breath before she was sitting on him, his cock fully sheathed inside her. The warmth pressed in on every side, cascading up his body. 

Ashe gripped her thighs, spread on either side of him. Annette leaned forward, bracing against his chest, her hair spilling past her shoulders to leave them in a curtain of sunrise. 

She breathed his name as she began rolling her hips, but it got lost among their mingled gasps. Ashe slid his hands up to her waist, helping her move, savoring the roll of her body beneath his fingers. Her nails cut into his chest, sharp nips that only sent the pleasure spiking higher. 

And then Felix joined them at last. 

Annette jerked and yelped as Felix’s hand wandered down to her clit, rubbing at her even as she rode Ashe. Instantly, she tightened around Ashe, a wave of wetness and heat washing over both of them. Felix snorted a derisive laugh. 

Felix’s other hand found Ashe, picking up right where Annette had left off. He did not go deep, just teased around the rim, but that was almost worse than if he’d jabbed those fingers inside. 

Ashe grit his teeth and moaned, fighting the clamoring of dual sensations bombarding him. He couldn’t possibly endure long like this. Did Felix want him to? Or was he meant to finish quickly now? 

Felix withdrew his hands and Ashe gasped in a grateful breath. A small reprieve, considering the way Annette’s hips still rolled and swayed, the way her warmth wrapped tight around him. 

“Enough of this,” Felix said. And that’s when everything changed. 

He crowded in close, gripping Annette’s breast in one hand and nipping at her shoulder. He plucked at her nipple as his free hand moved back down. Felix did not merely rub at her clit this time; he assailed it, fingers applying pinpoint pressure that made Annette shriek and buck. She rode Ashe like she meant to break him and all he could do was hold tight and endure. 

“Oh goddess,” she moaned. “Felix, that’s, that’s—”

“I know,” he said, with not a whiff of arrogance. She’d stated a plain fact, a fact they all saw by the way she arched against Felix and fucked herself on Ashe. 

Felix leaned in close to her ear, pulling on the lobe with his teeth. “Enough,” he said.

Annette arched, hands clawing bloody tracks on Ashe’s chest. She gushed around Ashe at Felix’s command, her whole body shuddering and shaking. Annette whined from the high, shivering like she might come apart any moment, but Felix just went on holding her, forcing her to endure every beat until at last she came back down. 

He guided her off Ashe, who could only pant and gawk, cock aching for release now. For a horrible moment, he worried they’d forgotten him, so caught up in their own play. Then Felix said, “Good. Now him.” 

Ashe was on his stomach before he truly realized what was happening. 

Felix’s fingers dove into him, sliding in shamefully easily. Felix tsked, adding another finger, stretching Ashe swiftly. Then his hand withdrew and all Ashe could do was blink against the floor, the realization of what was coming next sinking in slowly, like an anchor dragging him down. 

_This is actually happening..._

The oil arrived first, efficiently applied, then the insistent push and stretch and demand of Felix against him. Ashe wondered if he should resist, but his body opened so eagerly for Felix, all the tension melted away by this surreal experience. He welcomed the stretch, the burn, the ache as Felix spread him. 

Ashe moaned when Felix found his way inside, pausing after just a little way. 

“For all that bashfulness,” Felix said, “you didn’t make it very difficult.” 

Ashe couldn’t respond, not with Felix inside him. All he could do was breathe against the floor, a tremble quivering up and down his spine. 

Felix nudged deeper. With every grind of his cock against tight walls, Ashe’s dick throbbed with need. He reached for himself, unable to hold back. 

“Won’t take much, hm?” Felix said.

It might have been a criticism, but Ashe no longer cared, he stroked himself as Felix shifted around inside him, setting him ablaze. Ashe rolled his hips, helpless to resist as friction pressed sweetly over his prostate. Felix wasn’t even moving that much or that hard, but Ashe trembled on the edge, gripping his own dick to hold back a bit longer. 

Felix held Ashe by the hips, swaying, filling him, finding new nooks and crannies to grind up against with every movement. 

“Gods,” Ashe gasped. He couldn’t maintain that grip. He had to stroke himself. He tottered over the edge already, so close the effort of holding back sizzled like lightning in his veins, a painful throb. He might shatter if he had to restrain himself much longer, his whole body burning and pulling in close with the expectation of relief. 

“It’s fine,” Felix said. “You can come.”

“Thank you,” Ashe gasped. The word burst out of him the same moment that his whole body relented. Cum spilled over his hand, body jerking as blessed release arrived with a welcome crash. 

Felix fucked into him a few more times, but Ashe barely noticed him coming as well, too consumed by the tremendous need spilling out of his own body. 

He sighed with relief when Felix pulled out of him, slumping to the floor in a heap, lying on his stomach to breathe against the cool stone. 

A hand pet down his sweaty back, soothing the reverberations of pleasure washing out of him.

“Don’t stay like that,” Felix said. “Here.” He drew Ashe up, firm but not unkind, and helped him clean up. “I suppose it was not exactly like the stories, hm?” 

It took Ashe a moment to make sense of that, but when he did, he searched for Annette. She sat wrapped up in a blanket from Felix’s bed. Goddess, she’d probably sat there and … watched all that. 

“No, definitely not like the stories,” Ashe said. 

“Better,” Annette said. 

Felix snorted. “Oh? Are your fantasies that dull?” 

“We don’t tend to get laid in them,” Annette said. 

“Fair,” Felix said, “I suppose.” 

He stood, gathering up his clothing and beginning to reassemble himself. Ashe followed, suddenly keenly aware of being the only one still entirely exposed. He lingered after he’d dressed though, unsure what to do with himself. Felix was collecting things around his room, belts and swords and the like. Annette had put her dress back on and folded up the blanket from Felix’s bed. Everything was so … ordinary. 

Felix stopped when he noticed Ashe staring. “Is there something else you require?” 

“Um, no. Not really,” Ashe said. He certainly felt satisfied after that.

“Then it seems we’ve concluded our business here,” Felix said. 

“Oh, right. Yeah. Annie, should we...”

“Sure,” she said. She looped her arm through Ashe’s, nuzzling against his shoulder. 

Did neither of them feel like this was strange? Did neither of them grasp that something seismic had shifted in this room just now? Annette and Felix seemed prepared to go about their days like nothing at all was different. 

“Are you two well?” Ashe said. 

“Why wouldn’t we be?” Felix said. 

“Huh, of course we are,” Annette said. 

“Then why am I the only one acting like we just fucked on the floor in Felix’s room?” Ashe said. “Can one of you please act like this was weird. It was weird, right? How did this even happen? Was it real? Did I—”

Felix put his whole hand over Ashe’s mouth to silence him. “Stop. Leave. Go about your day.”

“But—” Ashe’s voice emerged muffled. 

“You came here with a question,” Felix said. “I simply answered it.” His eyes flickered down for a moment. “If you have future inquiries, I may entertain them, but not if this becomes a hassle. Do you understand?” 

Ashe nodded. 

“Good,” Felix said. “Go … write poetry about it or whatever you do. I need to train.”

Annette tugged on Ashe’s arm to pull him toward the door. “Thanks for the help, Felix. Definitely have more questions. We’ll see you again soon, alright?” 

Felix shrugged, but that seemed just as well for Annette, who dragged Ashe out of the door and into the hall. 

“Jeez, Ashe,” she hissed as they walked. “You almost ruined it.” She squeezed his arm against her, hopping with excitement. “This is _so_ much better than a story. Did you hear him? Future inquiries. What a weirdo. I am totally gonna...”

Annette launched into a new fantasy, one where she and Ashe inexplicably played the staring roles. He had to admit, he didn’t mind this particular plot twist.

**Author's Note:**

> Ashenetteflix OT3
> 
> \--
> 
> I'm on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/purplebookcover) (18+ please).
> 
> I respond to every comment. Thank you, friends!


End file.
